


Day one

by TigeressRavenShai



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Depression, Gen, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 01:37:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11681301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigeressRavenShai/pseuds/TigeressRavenShai
Summary: Why was MC so willing to leave everything she knew for 11days.It's my take on what MC was doing up until she got Unknown's message.





	Day one

**Author's Note:**

> Okay here is my warning: Please do not read this if you have thoughts of wanting to hurt yourself. 
> 
> This is my only warning.
> 
> I do not own Mystic messenger.
> 
> We good? Cool.

Maybe she should join one of those mega churches to leave this life behind. She had heard about those churches that help send you to the states. Maybe she could fake being a Christian enough to escape to another country. Away somewhere far, hell for all she cared, she could be sent to middle earth just as long as it wasn’t here. Who was she kidding, she didn't have the money for a passport. Her life was living paycheck to paycheck. Barely that some weeks, going days without food, just to see that little bit of money disappear into the ether of what she owed in bills.

 

Working 24/7 for a big company doesn't sound right. That wasn't how she wanted to live her life. The more she heard from the office working the more she wanted to leave. Quit school now, join a church and leave forget everything. There was nothing for her now, nothing to stay for. Studying for college had left her with no social life. If they weren't in her study group she really didn't talk to them.

 

Working would do the same thing.

 

leave her with no life.

 

or worse yet marry a man who is always at his company.

 

Four years at a university had made something clear to her. That being single the rest of her life was sounding better and better by the day.

 

Was that what she wanted for herself. No, it was far from the life she dreamed about when she was a child. Her parents told her that she could do anything she wanted as long as she studied. So that was what she did. She got into a top private high school and continued to study from there. Foregoing sleep many nights to remain the top of her class so she could have her pick of universities. When that approval letter came from SKY university it was the best thing in the world. Even if after the three years in high school she never found out what she wanted to do. Now facing her last year, she still didn’t know what she wanted to do. She was going to have a degree in education but was it what she wanted to do?

 

Everything seemed decided for her already. She couldn't live the life she wanted. There should be more out there, but there wasn't. She was alone in this ever spiraling downward in this void of work and school. She didn’t have friends, at least what someone would call real friends. They were just study buddies, they didn’t hang out after the studying was done. Just going their different ways. There was no one at work she could talk to. It was all a blur of faces in and out of her store. Her family wanted her to study hard and get a good job at a good company like C&R. Work her way up the ladder to be rich. There was no way she would be able to do that. The job market was filled with bosses that would fire a person if they looked at them funny. 

 

There was no freedom for her.

 

There was nothing for her.

 

Nothing left for her to do anymore. Maybe she should just take a long walk off a short pier. To just end it all. End this never-ending pain she felt. Gods be damned where her soul went. Mapo Bridge wasn’t that far from her apartment, many people jumped off the side daily. She would just be a number in a log book as they pulled her water-logged body out of the river.

 

There was pressure to be who she wasn't to the point she didn't know who she was anymore. At school, she was supposed to be nice and study hard. At work, even if a customer was mean to her she was supposed to smile and continue. That was something she couldn’t anymore. That mask she wore as the perfect daughter, student, worker, just all-around human was breaking. She didn’t want this anymore. She was sick and tired of feeling empty and cold. Even in the dead of summer, she wore a hoodie. Still, the cold seeped through to her bones.

 

There was nothing left for her here.

 

So, she decided that was it.

 

She was going to walk to Mapo Bridge and climb over the side.

 

Then fall into the icy water below.

 

It was October, the river water was cold, she wouldn’t last five minutes in it. Maybe she would die before the coast guard could find her and save her. Grabbing her phone, keys, and wallet she headed out. One of those things would identify her body as she floated along. Taking a deep breath, she left her apartment for the last time. Turning away quickly before she changed her mind. She quickly made her way to where she would take the last breath.

 

There was nothing left for her. No one there to reach out a friendly hand to her. Even the warmth of her parents felt wrong. Just like the accursed life, she was forced to live, nothing felt right anymore. This was the first thing in her life she could control. It was funny it was how she was going to die, but at least she could control this.

 

Mapo Bridge was alight with warning signs and words of love along the entrance of the bridge. Even phone booths that went right to a help desk. Where someone would read words off a page. Tell her she was loved. That she was wanted. Gods, these people didn’t even know her. how would they know if she was loved or wanted? For all they knew she was a bastard of some famous person who had a shitty life.

 

As motorist passed her by, she found the right spot to jump. It was dead center of the bridge. She looked over the edge from what she could tell in the inky darkness of the waters below, the water was going by swiftly. She looked around to make sure no one would stop her. No one was there to stop her, just like there was no one there for her.

It was close to midnight, this was it.

 

The pictures of happy people made her feel colder. She took a step up on the railing and looked over into the river. Taking a deep breath, she climbed higher to the last bar. Her arms stretched out beside her. the cold winds off the water cut through her. she closed her eyes letting the breeze carry her far away. Just as she left her weight fall forward she was jerked back.

 

She was too scared to open her eyes. Whoever was holding her smelled like cigarettes and leather. They had a hand over her eyes. Their bracelets scratched her cheek as they held her still. As if shielding her from a grim reaper that he stole her from. Their breaths were short and their heart roared in her ear. They must’ve been running or scared.

 

She wasn’t scared, why would they? 

 

“Are you okay?” it was a man with a deep but soft voice. “Your life is worth more than that.”

 

His breath tickled her neck as he lowered his head to her shoulder. The hand still firmly pressed to her eyes.

 

“Stay here until some comes for you, please.” With that, the hand and the warm body was gone. She looked around for her angel that saved her. no one was there.

 

Her phone pinged.

 

It was midnight.

 

It was an app she didn’t recognize, maybe she accidentally downloaded it. There was a message from someone.

 

Unknown has entered the chatroom

 

Unknown: ... Hello?...


End file.
